Conventional wheeled work machines include those in which a rotation table is provided via a rotation bearing on a traveling body that has left and right front wheels and rear wheels as well as an engine and a power transmission mechanism, and in which a driver seat and a ground implement having an attachment tool capable of raising and lowering are provided on the rotation table (see Patent Document 1).
This wheeled work machine may be configured so that travel during raising and lowering is enabled even in stairs and other locations having severe surface irregularity, a front axle case for supporting the pair of left and right front wheels is pivotably supported by the machine frame so as to be able to rock, and a rocking lock mechanism is provided for restricting rocking of the front axle case that accompanies movement of the center of gravity during work.
A rocking lock mechanism is known in which a cylinder tube of a cylinder capable of allowing and blocking the supply of pressure oil to two oil chambers is used, and in which the rocking lock mechanism is provided so that the longitudinal direction of the cylinder tube coincides with the vertical direction of the machine body (see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-61050
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 06-52405